


Records Broken; Heart Mended

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hope's 100th shut out Alex can't help but feel a little left out while Hope and Ali celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Records Broken; Heart Mended

Ali couldn’t keep her energy contained. It was unheard of for an international keeper to have one hundred shutouts. To make it even better, it was her keeper. Her Hope had one hundred shutouts before she hit two hundred caps, yet another record. So, the moment Hope walked through the locker room doors, Ali jumped on her, kissing her.

“You did it! One hundred shutouts!” Ali grinned as Hope held her up.

“We did it! I never would’ve achieved it without you and my backline.” 

“That was all on you Hope,” Ali grinned as she allowed her feet to hit the ground again, “you did so well.” 

“Hey! I say we go out and celebrate man!” Ash yelled as she walked in, grinning at her best friend and her mentor. 

“Yeah Hope! Let’s go out get some drinks man!” Kelley grinned as she jumped on Ash’s back. 

“Drinks for the queen!” Ash shouted. 

“Oh, don’t go there, man,” Hope warned as Ash grinned. 

“Well everyone shower and get ready, I don’t see a problem with letting you guys have time to enjoy this accomplishment,” Jill said and the locker room erupted into cheers. Tobin walked over to Alex, bumping their shoulders together.

“You ok?”

“Yeah,” Alex said softly and Tobin elbowed her again. Alex was trying to hide  feeling left out again. This always happened when Ali and Hope celebrated a shutout together; the last third of their relationship was left to the side. 

“Lex, what’s going on?”

“It’s nothing Tobs, I’m just being selfish.” Alex looked up at Tobin offering a soft smile. Tobin sat down next to Alex as they gathered their bags to shower. “I’ll be fine Tobs.”

“I know, but I also know something is bothering you, so I’m just going to hang out with you for a bit.”

“Thanks, Toby.” Alex smiled and Tobin shrugged. 

x-x-x

Alex glared slightly at Kelley as the woman sat by Hope, Ali taking up her other side. This wasn’t how she was hoping her night would go. She looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder, finding Tobin smiling back at her. The older woman took her own snapback off, placing it on Alex’s head.

“That’ll help,” Tobin said before sitting next to Alex, who chuckled shaking her head. 

“Don’t go pissing them off Tobin,” Alex warned, glancing at her girls, who could get incredibly jealous. Both to her relief and annoyance, their attention was still completely on each other.  She looked away, turning her attention to JJ, Tobin’s girlfriend, who seemed aware but content with the situation, “I don’t want to go toe to toe with Jules again.”

“She’d kick your ass.”

“No, she wouldn’t,” Alex chuckled and Tobin grinned, “she could try but I’m much meaner.”

“That is very true.” 

“Thanks, though.”

“Yeah, no problem. I don’t like seeing my best friend upset.”

“I’m not upset.”

“Keep thinking that, maybe it’ll come true.”

“Ha ha, very funny,” Alex grumbled and looked across the table to Hope and Ali again. This time, Hope was watching Alex and Tobin, intrigued. Alex locked eyes with her and the keeper gave a slow smile till Alex tore her gaze away.

“Don’t let them rattle you.”

“I won’t,” Alex promised, sighing. She wasn’t liking the idea that this was suddenly all a game to Hope. “I’m going to use the restroom, order for me if I’m still gone?”

“Ok Lex,” Tobin said knowing what Alex would order anyway. She watched Alex leave before looking over to JJ who just smiled and nodded. Everyone had seen the awkwardness between Alex and the other part of her relationship, so Julie understood why Tobin was staying close to her best friend’s side. When Tobin looked back up, she noticed that Hope had also disappeared. That wasn’t a good sign.

“Stay,” Ali said looking across the table at Tobin who was about to stand up. 

“What?”

“Stay Tobin, she’s got this,” Ali said and Tobin sighed but stayed put. 

Meanwhile, Alex was glaring at Hope through the mirror as the keeper walked into the restroom. Hope ignored the glare and instead walked up from behind and wrapped her arms around Alex, pulling her close. 

“You haven’t congratulated me yet.”

“You seemed just fine with Ali hanging off of you.”

“We’ve talked about jealousy.” Hope kissed Alex’s neck, her hand snaking across Alex’s stomach. “There’s no room for jealousy with us.”

“I’m not jealou—”

“Don’t lie Alex.”

“Hope, damn it!” Alex turned around, pushing Hope back, who was just smiling at her. “I wanted to be part of that moment but she and you acted like it was all on you and her that you got to this point.”

“Lex.” Hope pulled Alex closer, kissing her. “We didn’t mean to exclude you.”

“Sure felt like it,” Alex grumbled and Hope lifted Alex up by her thighs, kissing her again as she slid Alex onto the counter. 

“I’m sorry you feel that way. Can I make it up to you?” Hope asked, her hands tracing up the insides of Alex’s thighs.

“Not now.” Alex smacked her hands away, voice shaking. Alex jumped down, kissing Hope once more before heading to the door. “After dinner.” 

Tobin raised an eyebrow as Alex walked back over to her seat. Alex just shook her head and looked up at Hope who smirked at her. 

“Went well?”

“Sure, you could say that.”

“I don’t want to know.”

“Good thinking.” Alex smirked. 

x-x-x

Alex leaned into Ash’s side as they walked down the hall to their room. She was tired and had quite possibly had too much to drink with dinner. Ash laughed along with Ali as she practically carried Alex to the elevator. Hope stepped in behind them, signaling to Ash that she’d take the younger woman. Hope wrapped her arms around Alex, kissing her neck.

“You ok babe?” Hope asked and Alex just nodded in response. Ali chuckled as she walked up to the couple, wrapping her arms around Alex too.  Pressing their fronts together, she kissed the top of Alex’s head. 

“Too much to drink, hmm?”

“No, sleepy.” Alex yawned as if to prove her point, her eyes closing.

“You better not be too tired,” Hope warned, taking Alex’s earlobe between her teeth causing her to gasp, her eyes shooting open.

“Nope, not tired,” Alex shuddered as the elevator door opened. 

“I honestly don’t need to know,” Tobin said as she saw the group in the elevator. 

“Dude, you have no idea,” Ash laughed as she walked out into the hall, “I’m guessing you won’t be back?”

“Nope,” Alex smirked and Ash laughed, shaking her head. Hope helped Alex down the hall as the woman started to wake up a bit more. 

“We can just cuddle you know? You’ve had a bit to drink…”

“No,” Alex demanded and Ali chuckled as Alex grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her toward the hotel room door, kissing her, “we only get so much time.”

“I’m not going to argue,” Hope said.

“Good, now come on greatest there ever was… show us what you’ve got in another arena.” Alex smirked as she kicked the door open, pulling both Ali and Hope with her. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this would be my official 100th story on here. I gotta thank my beta for sticking with me for the nearly 75 of them being for woso I may or may not have dragged them into this fandom with me lol. (Tho to be honest I think they have surpassed my knowledge of the game) I hope you guys have enjoyed so far, thank you for reading and commenting and even prompting me, couldn't have done it without you all, and well here's to 100 more!


End file.
